


On a Scale of 1 to 10, How Narcissistic is it to Get Off to Your Own Sex Tape?

by topetine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Top!Benny, bad porn talk, bottom!Dean, dirty!denny, mention of bottom!benny, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topetine/pseuds/topetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional Titles: Dean and Benny get drunk and make a sex tape. Also, "Sexception". </p><p>In his defense, Benny had asked for a GoPro to take fishing, not make a sex tape, but, he's certainly not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Scale of 1 to 10, How Narcissistic is it to Get Off to Your Own Sex Tape?

It was Dean’s idea. (Actually, most things that have to be explained as such are Dean’s idea). It was a half drunk suggestion while they were fooling around on a Friday night and Dean had gotten Benny a Gopro for their anniversary and like most things, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

They actually forget about it for a few weeks until Benny realizes it's still sitting on the dresser and it jogs his memory. Dean insists they watch it. So next Friday night finds them on the couch with the Gopro plugged into the TV.

 

_》Dean's chest comes into view in extreme closeup, a flash of his tattoo and one of his nipples. The camera wobbles as he adjusts it and he vanishes for a moment as he checks the frame and sets the view more towards the bed._

_"Say hi, babe." Dean laughs, as he focuses on Benny._

_Benny ducks his head, his cheeks flushed from the booze. "You sure this a good idea, cher?" He asks as Dean comes back into view, filling the frame with a shot of mostly his ass in snug black boxer briefs._

 

"Nice view." Benny drawls as Dean grins smugly and sips on his beer.

"You know it."

 

_》"Why not?" Dean shrugs and stands between his parted knees, resting his hands on Benny's bare shoulders. "I think it's a great idea."_

_"You've thought a lot a things were great ideas." Benny counters as Dean moves to straddle his knees._

_"Less talking. More fucking."_

 

Benny tries to muffle a laugh and Dean shoots him a look.

"Really?"

"Don't see you complaining." Dean retorts, pointing at the screen.

 

_》Benny's arms snake around Dean as they kiss. Dean settles down in his lap, rubbing his ass teasingly against Benny's cock and Benny lets out a rough grunt._

 

It's Dean's turn to smother a laugh.

 

_》The wet kissing sounds are sharp through the speaker, and their heavy breathing is harsh. Dean's back arches as Benny's mouth closes around one of his nipples, teeth teasing at the soft bud._

_"Wanna suck you off." Dean actually whines as Benny's hands grip his sides tightly._

 

Benny looks over at him with a smirk as Dean elbows him.

 

_》Dean slides out of Benny's lap to sit on the edge of the bed while Benny stands, knee braced on the mattress for support. Dean’s hands tug at his boxers and they awkwardly fight to get them off._

 

"Graceful." Dean comments as Benny smirks.

"Lookit you starin' at my cock." Benny chuckles and imitates Dean, letting his accent drop and accentuating Dean’s subtle twang. "Oh, daddy, is that big package for me?"

Dean snorts and looks at the screen and does a downright terrible imitation of a Cajun accent. "Yeah, boy, you gonna suck my man meat like a lollipop?"

Benny chokes on his beer laughing. "Man meat?"

 

_》Dean grins up at Benny and leans in to lick at the head of his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head before closing his lips around it. He slides his mouth down and begins to bob his head. Benny lets out a groan._

_"Fuck. Fuck yeah." He says roughly as Dean picks up the pace. Benny's hand rests lightly at the back of Dean's head as Dean takes him deeper._

 

"Yeah, daddy's gonna fuck your throat with his love stick." Dean drawls as Benny watches Dean pull off on screen and shift slightly.

"I feel like we need an extreme close up here of you worshiping my balls."

"What we hiring a photographer next time?" Dean asks as Benny shakes his head.

"No way in hell am I sharing you." He protests as Dean gives him that shy and goofy grin that he loves.

Benny watches as Dean's eyes flick back to the screen as he grunts and groans on the tape and Dean shifts slightly.

He huffs out a laugh. "You sound so lame." He says, but licks his lips subconsciously.  

"You think so? Looks like you're pretty into it." Benny says, eyeing the outline of the cock in his jeans before looking back to the TV.

_》 Benny's hand grips the hair at the back of Dean's head gently._

_"Stop. Gonna." He groans, head tilting back. "Wanna fuck you. Don't wanna come yet." He says and Dean obediently pulls back, lips and chin shiny with spit and precum._

_Benny leans in to kiss him as he manhandles Dean to lie back on the bed. "Wanna eat you out. Wanna fuck you open with my tongue before I give you my cock."_

  
  


Dean lets out a shaky laugh as he shifts again. "How drunk were we?"

"What? I don't only rim you when I'm drunk." Benny says as Dean smirks.

"Yeah but I don't think you always sound like a bad porno."

"So it's not doing anything for you?" Benny asks as Dean moans onscreen and he slides his hand up Dean's thigh to cup his the bulge in his jeans.

"Didn't say that." Dean breathes out as Benny gives him a gentle squeeze.

 

_》The camera angle is bad, all they can see is Benny's broad back and one of Dean's legs hooked over his shoulder, but the slick, wet sounds under Dean's muffled swears and groans is good enough. Dean's hands are gripping the bedsheets and his back is arched as Benny licks at the tight ring of muscle._

  
  


Dean presses up into Benny's hand as he watches Benny rim him onscreen, spreading his legs wider to give his husband better access. Benny drags the zipper down after popping the button and Dean lifts his hips enough to get his jeans and boxer briefs pushed down.

 

_》 Benny pulls back and trails kisses from the crease of Dean's thigh to the inside of his knee before opening the drawer to the nightstand._

_"Raw. Want you to come in me." Dean pants as Benny nods and drops the foil packet back into the drawer and just grabs the lube._

  
  


Dean lets his head fall against the back of the couch as Benny's big hand closes around his cock.

"Listen to you, cher." Benny whispers, leaning in to brush his lips against the side of Dean's throat.

 

_》Benny moves slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the camera to realign them to give a better view. He pours slick over his fingers and his erection and slides two thick fingers inside his already loosened entrance._

 

"Fuck. Is that really my face?" Dean questions as he turns his head on the tape and tilts his head back, mouth partially open, eyes fluttering shut.

"Camera doesn't do you justice." Benny tells him, continuing to kiss his throat as he watches, moving his hand lazily.

 

_》Dean arches and keens as Benny's thick fingers obviously stroke his prostate._

_"Ready. Come on. Please. Please, babe." He begs as Benny’s fingers slow and gradually slide out._

 

Dean inhales sharply and reaches over and fumbles to get Benny's fly open left handed. Benny helps and lets out a soft groan as Dean’s hand grips his cock.

 

_》Dean is all soft moans and pants as Benny presses in slowly, obviously fighting to keep in control until Dean's hands start grabbing at him, silently begging him to move._

_The stinging slapping noise of skin on skin echoes through the cheap speakers as Benny hoists Dean's legs over his shoulders. The bed creaks with every movement they make and the headboard knocks against the wall._

  
  


Dean bites his lip as his eyes stay glued to the screen as Benny jacks him off in time to the thrusts on the tape.

_》Dean gets progressively louder and starts grabbing at the sheets and headboard._

_"Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. Come on, babe." He moans as Benny grips his thighs hard enough to bruise and keeps slamming into him. "Yeah. So close. Come on. Wanna feel you cum."_

  
  


Dean chokes on a cry as his orgasm takes him by surprise and Benny's hand works him through it, hot jets of cum spurting out and across the belly of his tshirt. He shifts slightly and switches hands to get Benny off quicker.

 

_》Benny's rhythm stutters as he takes hold of Dean's cock and it doesn't take even three strokes before Dean's spilling his release all over and crying out loudly. Benny thrusts in deep and follows, jerking his hips as Dean's muscles pulse around his cock. He keeps thrusting until Dean's trembling and making nothing but little moans._

 

Benny comes with a muffled grunt and Dean strokes until Benny's empty and squirming at the over stimulation. He slumps to the side and leans on Dean, kissing his temple.

 

_》One of Dean's legs slides off Benny's shoulder and hits the mattress with a thud as Benny pulls out. Dean's ass is slick with lube and saliva, and cum drips out of his loosened rim. Benny bends and swipes his tongue up the cleft of his ass and licks up the trail and tongues him clean._

 

"Oh fuck." Dean whines, wishing he could keep going. "Fuck. That was so hot." He pants as Benny chuckles and leans down to clean away a droplet of cum that had landed on Dean's hip.

 

_》Benny straddles Dean's thigh and leans down to kiss him._

_"Love you, Dean." He rumbles as Dean's arms drape around his neck._

_"Love you too." He replies quietly as Benny lays down on his side and pulls Dean flush against his chest._

 

Benny smirks and sits back up, meeting Dean in a kiss.

"So...not the worst idea you've had." He admits as Dean grins and lets himself slump sideways, dragging Benny on top of him.

"No kidding." He says, mirroring the tape and wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"But next time? You fuck me." Benny tells him in between kisses.

"Next time? You kinky bastard." Dean praises, kissing the gray patch in his beard.

 

_》The sounds of kissing gradually tapers off as the tape keeps going. After a while a soft snore breaks the quiet hush of breathing._

 

Dean laughs, having to break the kiss. "So we have a sex tape that ends in who knows how many hours of you snoring?"

"Oh, I assure you it's a joint effort."

"I don't snore!" Dean protests, kissing him again.

 

_》After another few minutes a separate, distinct sound of snoring joins in._

 

"Looks like I got proof, darlin."

"Bullshit. I don't snore. That's gotta be you, snoring extra loud." Dean objects, giving him a playful nudge.

"There's proof and you still deny it."

"Well, it's shitty proof. You can't prove I'm snoring."

Benny smirks and kisses him on the nose. "Next time I catch you napping, it's on."


End file.
